Kaneki e os passarinhos
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Drabbles adultos com o threesome Yomo x Touka x Kaneki . Ou seja , Kaneki mais dois passarinhos (leia-se ukakus) .
Sumário : Drabbles adultos com o threesome Yomo x Touka x Kaneki . Ou seja , Kaneki mais dois passarinhos (leia-se ukakus) .

Avisos : Sexo , nudez , bdsm , yaoi , hentai , crackships , pwp , tentacle erótica, uso consensual de kagunes .  
Classificação : 18 +  
Casal : Yomo x Touka x Kaneki

 _Nota inicial : É a primeira vez que eu escrevo alguma coisa que contém Touken . Eu só shipo Touken se o Yomo tiver junto . E ponto final . Eu espero que gostem ._

Drabble 1 - Kaneki ama sadomasoquismo  
Kaneki .  
Eram só dois passarinhos .Dois passarinhos que me deixavam tonto . As línguas deles percorriam freneticamente o meu corpo . As mãos de ambos me arranhavam .  
Línguas lambiam os meus arranhões . Bocas famintas chupavam me intensamente , como não houvesse amanhã . Minha vista estava tapada .  
Eu estava nu . Amarrado de frente contra um poste de pole (um de nós adorava dançar isso ) . Eu estava em pé . Minhas pernas estavam livres .  
Chicotadas acertavam o meu lombo .  
Vozes me provocavam : " Quem te deu permissão de abaixar ? Tome outra chicotada !" gritou Touka .  
"Bem se vê que é um masoquista . Nem chegamos na metade e já tá gozando . Ken , você é um pervertido . " disse Yomo .  
"Touka-chan , Ren-kun , não parem . Continuem . Eu sou um vadio e mereço apanhar . " eu disse .  
E eles bateram um pouco mais . E quando cansaram , eu fui solto e arrastado para o banheiro . Onde fui lavado pelos meus amantes . "

Drabble 2 - Quando Touka fica por cima  
Touka P.O.V.  
 _" Querido diário ,_

 _Se tem uma coisa que eu adoro é dominar um homem . Ficar por cima é um pouco cansativo . Mas , vale a pena . Esse negócio de femme dominante é simplesmente a minha cara . Eu sinto que nasci para isso . E o Kaneki não me ajuda . Aquele garoto parece um uke de yaoi . Fica vermelho por tudo ._  
 _Eu quando monto o Kaneki , não faço devagar . Subo e desço bem rapidinho . A droga é que eu sou um ukaku . Eu me canso rápido . Mas , só de ouvir o meu uke lindo chamando meu nome já é uma maravilha ._  
 _Por um outro lado ..._  
 _Eu também gosto de montar o Renji . Só que ele é um pouco avantajado entre as pernas . Então , fica um pouco desconfortável fica por cima com ele . Um pena que ele não é muito vocal . Diferente do Kaneki que deita ( e fica parado) quando eu estou por cima , Renji fica sentado . Então , ele aproveita para apertar as minhas curvas . Isso é bom , sim . E eu amo isso ._  
 _Boa-noite , querido diário ._

Drabble 3 - Os desejos secretos do Kaneki  
Kaneki P.O.V.  
 _" Querido diário ,_

 _Ultimamente , eu tenho me sentindo um polvo humanizado com esses tentáculos e tudo . Eles têm uns usos bem interessantes . Dá para lutar , matar , pegar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo . E escrever e desenhar . Eu descobri que dá para usar durante o sexo também . Para segurar os amantes . Masturbá-los . Usar como um substituto para meu pau . Touka me zoa e diz que eu tenho 5 paus . O que está entre as pernas e os tentáculos do meu rinkaku . Vocês precisam ver ela gemendo quando eu estou penetrando ela. Droga , Touka ! Isso não é justo ! Eu sou masoquista e você está me fazendo um sádico cada vez mais . É injusto ! É injusto ! É injusto ! Eu gosto de apanhar ! E não de bater ! Ás vezes , eu queria que o Ren gemesse igual a ela . Mas , isso só acontece se ele beber . Nem quando nós dois estamos a sós , eu consigo fazer ele berrar . O máximo que eu consegui foi fazer com ele me sujasse todinho . Eu não vou desistir ! Eu ainda vou fazer o Ren gemer o meu nome . Não descansarei . Mas , enquanto isso não acontece , eu vou deixar meus passarinhos favoritos se divertirem comigo ._

 _Boa-noite, querido diário . "_

Drabble 4 – Quando estamos a sós

Yomo P.O.V.

"Finalmente , a sós . Só eu e Ken . Eu prometi a ele uma noite bem tranquila , cheia de amor . Eu o levei da sala até o quarto no meu colo . Ele é um pouco pesado , mas eu consigo carregá-lo. Nós tiramos a roupa juntos . Começamos a beijar . Trocamos muitos carinhos juntos antes de eu penetrá-lo . Ele me pediu para ficar sentado . Bem , eu queria ele deitado embaixo de mim . Mas , eu não posso negar o desejo dele . O lado bom é que eu posso apertar aquela bundinha adorável . Então , fizemos amor . Com ele no meu colo . Chamando meu nome e pedindo por mais . Quando nós terminamos , deitamos de lado e dormimos abraçados . "


End file.
